


And You Would Play Me Through The Night

by setoutwithme



Category: Lovecraft Country (TV), Lovecraft Country - Matt Ruff
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Missing Moments of sorts, Romance, Ruby is Wifey, Tina is bae, is there are tag for Cringe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setoutwithme/pseuds/setoutwithme
Summary: After days of facing emotional highs and lows, Ruby and Christina place all cards on the table setting their own terms with wanting what you want after the exchange of a gift, the mishap of a kiss(es) and a strum of magic.
Relationships: Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite, Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite/William
Comments: 27
Kudos: 59





	And You Would Play Me Through The Night

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, I am still under the spell of Ruby and Christina.  
> Second, this is cringe. Well intended sleepless nights type cringe, but cringe all the same.  
> Most importantly, this is a gift from a "str8t fren" to her "Tits". <3 and the amazing folks that listen to me bitch and moan.
> 
> A Missing moment HC of sorts within another missing moment HC I have planned but made after fun conversation regarding Ruby and Christina post "And Now You" and possibly my own take as on Christina waiting on Ruby's lead during their ep 10 kiss which was also beautifully the final scene of the season. I said what I said!
> 
> Although the songs used in the fic are not exactly within the exact year of the show/canon, they have been definitely the pushing power for falling and staying in love with these two beautiful characters. And I mean, the first one....come on! lol
> 
> Songs:  
> Ruby Baby - The Drifters https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QdC9S90-D_0  
> Oh Gee - The Crows https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jf9SP84EgHY  
> Earth Angel - The Penguins https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VJcGi4-n_Yw
> 
> Mistakes are mine.

Christina sighed, stepping out from the tub and her much needed bath. The tension easing from her shoulders as she toweled off before tying her robe. She didn't feel like spending the evening in the basement working on her spell and wondered if Ruby would be interested in going out or staying in.

Suddenly a piercing scream from said woman filled her with dread as she looked to the bathroom door. Bare feet moving faster than she could comprehend to yank open the wood. Cursing as she nearly tumbled over in her haste.

"Ruby!" She shouted in worry bounding over to the bedroom door. The magic burning at her fingertips prepared to lay waste to anything or anyone that dared harm the woman she lo- 

Her thoughts ceased when the brown woman appeared before her, practically throwing herself on the frozen blonde. Ruby's arm immediately sliding over her shoulders and pulling Christina in an awkward embrace.

"Woah! Ruby?...what's going on?" She demanded, confused and senses too heightened to get lost in the feeling of being wrapped in such an embrace. "You okay?" She asked peering out over her shoulder and seeing nothing amiss.

"I can't believe you did this!" Ruby kept hollering in her ear causing her to wince slightly and naturally wrap her arms around the woman. If she noticed she didn't seem to care, only squeezing her tighter.

"Now that you failed in almost startling me to death, care to tell me what I did?"

Ruby laughed in her arms before pulling away and stepping back. The blonde trying not to show her disappointment at the loss of such closeness. 

“What the hell is this?” Ruby demanded bringing forth her other arm to reveal the reason for such elation. Christina wanted to laugh and roll her eyes at the cause of such behavior.

“It seems like you have a gift. And by the looks of it, quite the admirer," she answered with recognition and a whistle.

Ruby stared down at the brand new guitar in her hands. Brown eyes finally peering back up to find blue fixated on her. 

Christina laughed. "You can breathe now Ruby. Surely you're capable of speech still?"

"This is...this ain't no gift. And if so my admirer is out of their mind for it."

_Well Fuck._

Not the words she was expecting considering the initial reaction that had Ruby screaming so loud and Christina damn near breaking her neck to reach her.

"You don't like it?" She asked dejectedly. Subconsciously taking a step back. 

_It was a stupid idea_. She didn't know a damn thing about guitars other than it made sounds and Ruby looked beautiful with one.

Ruby shook her head with wide eyes. "I don't know what to say "

Really stupid fucking idea.

"Just say you don't like it." Christina replied bitterly. Her mood turning sour as she reached over to grab the guitar but Ruby pulled back holding her outstretched arm before she could. Forcing their eyes to meet.

"Hold on now." She started with a firm then gentle grip on her wrist. Brown eyes boring into the annoyed and tight lipped face of the tall blonde.

"First of all, don't you be giving no gifts and then try snatching them back. And second, no one dislikes a Les Paul." 

_What?_

Christina didn't feel too convinced and could only observe the returned reverence on the other woman's face. The smile she didn't even try to hide. A smile there because of her and allowing the corner of her own lips to twitch.

"So you do like it?" She needed affirmation. Sounding more pathetic and nervous than she wanted. 

“Do I like it? I love love it! And the color! But I can't take this?” She rambled shaking her head but Christina would hear none of it. 

“Well it's yours ” Christina shrugged with a soft smile. Her tongue darting out to lick at her lips.

_Like everything in this house._

_Like me._

"I don't even want to know how much you spent for this beauty. There aren't enough tips in the world and still wouldn't be enough." Ruby continued on letting her eyes inspect every edge and side. Christina didn't know what on earth she was looking for but was calmed by the dazzle and wonder in her eyes.

_It's nothing compared to you._ Christina thought watching her fingers gently glide over the strings. 

"Don't bother, I wouldn't know because I didn't ask." She finally answered after looking away. 

Ruby peered up with a smile and bright eyes as she continued. "It was in the window and I thought of you and how much I owe you."

"And lemme guess, it had my name all over it like that maids uniform." Ruby quipped with an arched brow. The playfulness in her eyes effectively easing the fear that came over the blonde. She didn't want to ruin the moment with their less than stellar walks down memory lane.

Instead the blonde rolled her eyes despite the smirk on her lips. At the time she did find that particular exchange humorous and nearly didn't follow through fully expecting to be slapped on the street by Ruby posing as Hilary.

The brown woman smirked. "Well it definitely beats your last gift. If I wasnt so damn in love with this thing I would chew you out about that right now."

"Technically, _I_ didn't give you a maid uniform. That was all William." Christina answered with a straight face. Blue eyes dazzling. Enjoying the light air their playful banter brought about.

Ruby looked at her with an open mouth before laughing. " Oh you still got your jokes. Now it's just William?"

Loving the smile on the blonde's face as she raised her hands in defense.

"I wasn't there. Completely."

"You're a riot you know that." Ruby laughed admiring the custom work of the rich blue finish. A small gasp falling from her lips as she peered intently at what Christina could only assume was the special detail she had ardently requested.

"I'm not sure if it is a thing to do but I wanted a personal touch." She started eyes dancing on the guitar and the woman holding it delicately. Her blue eyes sheepishly following the painted nails trace over Ruby's full name in a neat scripted design along the neck. 

"Thank You." Ruby said in a softer voice. "It's beautiful Christina. Thank you!" she leaned over with her free arm outstretched to wrap around her again. Her face inching forward just as Christina turned her head causing their lips to meet. The move sudden and unexpected and forcing them to pull back as if shocked.

Ruby remained still under the heavy gaze of blue eyes. Her own refusing to look anywhere else but at the slightly parted mouth and tongue peaking out to run over soft lips. 

Christina waited a moment longer before taking mercy on her. "So when can I put in a request?"

The other woman snapped from her daze with a breathless smile. "Let me tune her up while you go change." 

Christina looked down at her attire. Or lack thereof. Forgetting how she had barely made it out with her robe secured over her nude form.

"I don't see a problem." She tried fixing her with a raised brow. 

Despite the heated gaze Ruby smirked walking backwards to the door. 

"Get dressed and come downstairs so I can thank you properly, devil. Then you can put in any request you want." Ruby grinned at her one last time before disappearing.

Christina listened to the fading sound of her footsteps with her words playing on repeat in her ears. Only one request dancing on her tongue.

_I want to kiss you._

  
  


* * *

It wasn't long before Christina found herself dressed and descending the stairs. The swift strumming of strings and a gentle voice accompanying their sound guiding her to the brandy room.

The sight of Ruby sitting on the sofa with the guitar on her lap was a pleasing thing to behold. Homely. Right. Truly happy that her efforts though rather small in truth were well received.

She moved over to the bar and set to pour them both a shot of brandy. Turning around to drink hers as she watched the masterful hands and painted fingernails adjust what the man at the store referred to as pegs. The strings bending under her gentle swift pressure. 

She cleared her throat causing the brunette to look up at her. Eyes still bright as ever. Christina had half a mind to be jealous of the guitar nestled on Ruby's lap. Certain that she too could bend and careen sounds at the mercy of those hands working the strings.

"Does it live up to the rage?" Christina couldn't help but ask even for her own curiosity. And to quell the heat settling in her core. 

"It is amazing!" Ruby smiled and it was gorgeous. "I love it so much and I barely made her sing."

"From what I was able to catch, she sounds just as beautiful as you do."

"Sweet talker, come over here!" The smiling woman demanded moving over to pat the seat next to her.

Christina downed the rest of her glass before grabbing the one for Ruby and obeying her request.

Her skin tingling when Ruby's hand took the glass and the smallest of sips before placing it down and reaching back to guide the taller woman beside her.

"Listen," she implored shifting her position so the blonde could see more of her movements. Fingers moving against thin strings and building a slick rhythm as a combination of notes and sounds cut the air. 

Christina watched aptly at the ease of such magic. It wasn't her first time ever seeing someone play and definitely not her first with Ruby. And yet it always felt like the first time. 

No shame as she allowed her gaze to trace the patterned movements. One of her smooth brown hands making two downward strokes, followed by one upward and then rapid up and down strokes. The other hand sliding up what Ruby had told her was the neck before doing its own thing. Christina intently observing and becoming distracted by the flexibility of her fingers while the back of her hand brushed against the blondes chest. Encouraging her to move in closer. 

"You play wonderfully. Though you already knew that." 

"It doesn't hurt to hear" Ruby replied with pursed lips. A sigh escaping her lips as she seemingly got lost in a thought. A look that Christina knew meant she was traversing down memory lane somewhere far too dark and undeserving of her.

"What is it?" She asked not wanting her to get too lost in thoughts that could disrupt and steal any smile from reaching her eyes. 

"I was just remembering being a little girl right before the time I tried to learn to play. One day I saw the most beautiful guitar and wanted one so badly. Promising myself that there would come a day when mama would settle down, stop her late night hustling and we could have enough for food, clothes and my dream guitar," She started before trailing off as her fingers continued a softer tune. Christina couldn't help but follow such gentleness and control as her eyes eased up to watch the woman beside her with avid interest.

"That day never really came. But I was able to learn anyway even though I never lost that dream of having the flyest guitar on a stage."

_You will never have to want for anything again._

_I promise you._

Suddenly brown eyes caught her own.

"You want a turn?" 

_For you to touch me like you do those strings? Absolutely._

Christina dared to respond but chose better considering the bits of her past Ruby continued to share with her. Christina raised a brow before shaking her head. 

"No. I rather like having the sense of hearing, thank you." Reaching over she picked up the glass of brandy and took a sip. The effort made the woman laugh sweetly as she took her glass back, having her own pull and finishing it off. Nearly coughing in a grimace at the burning sensation.

"Woah, easy there." This time she was the one to chuckle taking the glass and placing it down. "As much as I find your style good enough for the airwaves I don't think the neighbors would take too kindly to hearing _well_ _fuck you too_ ," Christina teased.

Ruby looked at her mouth agape.

"Was I that good?" She asked and earned the sight of a smile that turned into lips folding and the poor attempt of an innocent shrug.

"Oh shush and come on, I know those long fingers are not only good for magic. You might be good at plucking" Ruby chided pushing the guitar towards her.

Christina watched her with wide eyes unsure if she had heard her right.

_Fucking?_

"What?" Ruby asked worried.

"Might be good at fucking?"

Ruby rolled her eyes in understanding. 

"Plucking! Finger plucking the strings, devil." 

Christina pursed her lips nodding before crossing her legs. A bare knee touching against Ruby's. Not missing the way brown eyes traced the exposed skin.

"I'm assuming this finger fucking-"

"...Plucking..."

"...Is what you were doing just now?"

"See you catch on quickly. I'm sure your father probably paid for all kinda tutors to have you playing something fancy. With hands like yours, piano is a sure bet." Ruby grinned nodding to her pale hand on her knee.

Christina swallowed with a shrug. 

"My father made sure the only thing I learned to play was staying out of his way unless directed otherwise. You could say I am quite the maestro in that regard. And as for my hands-

"Come here" Ruby cut her off. Already noting the quick deflection at her attempt to make a suggestive comment. Without prompt Ruby shifted the guitar onto Christina's lap. Forcing her hands to hold the instrument firmly. "Your father isn't here but you are. And I want you right where I have you." 

Blue eyes widening at the weight of both beauties against her and Ruby's words affecting her more than she could know. Her soft hand on top and guiding her own to hold the instrument and brace against the right places.

"Okay. Comfortable?" Ruby asked leaning in. 

"You can move in a bit closer." Christina offered earning an eye roll but Ruby pressed against her all the same.

"Better?"

"It'll do." She sighed dramatically earning another smile.

"Alright devil, don't you pop my strings again now."

"It was one time!"

"One time too many."

"I tried to fix it..."

"And you successfully failed. Now listen."

Sensing her frustration but obedience Ruby smiled leaning over her. Going over each string. The position of frets and basic enough chords that was either hit or miss when working Christina's fingers for placement.

After many mishaps involving muted strings and screeching plucks, the sound of a decent enough note followed by another making the brown woman beam was enough to have the blonde release a breathless chuckle. 

"You got it!" Ruby cheered, moving to wrap her arms around her. Christina looked up far too quickly to smile at her and once again found her lips connecting to that of Ruby Baptiste. 

This time there was no surprise jolt or jerking away as if burned. The barest touch where neither moved away. Christina not wanting to waste this opportunity again opened her mouth to pull on her bottom lip as Ruby gasped softly. The simple move was an invitation she took without hesitation to continue her pursuit of tasting this woman she couldn't seem to have her fill of. The moment Ruby's lips moved pliant against her own and the taste of brandy and Ruby caught her tongue, Christina couldn't hold back the slanting of her mouth to deepen the kiss. 

The guitar nearly slipped from her hands as she tried positioning her body in the limited space to have better access to a warm mouth.

"Wait!" Ruby broke away abruptly.

Christina pulled back breathing deeply. Just as she had the day before in the bathroom. The kiss that led to other things both pleasurable and painful. Her eyes lustful and searching for anything that would tell her to continue or cease at once. 

Instead, witnessing apologetic brown eyes trying hard to avoid her gaze. She took a deep breath before sitting back. Waiting and listening for the other women to settle herself right as well. The guitar suddenly felt as if it were to weigh a ton in her hands.

"So that happened." Ruby's voice broke the silence. A huff of amusement in her tone. Partly grateful for the attempt to continue the light atmosphere they had made after days of thick tension. The day alone had been extremely tense especially between them. Yet somehow they managed to reign eachother in. But Christina couldn't join with any of her witty retorts. Feeling this coiling that only wrapped itself more and more.

The silence became too much until Christina finally straightened her posture and offered the instrument back to its owner. Once the transfer had been made she stood, stepping around the table. Her eyes clear on the brandy.

"I'm sorry." Ruby said behind her. Christina flashed her a small smile she was certain had been tight. 

"You have nothing to be sorry for." She answered before downing the amber liquid. And it was true. She was being wanton and lustful and petulant. But she had been unable to shake the urge to kiss and be kissed senselessly by this woman ever since she had agreed to come back home earlier that afternoon.

"Christina," Ruby sighed as if the world were on her shoulders. It irritated her.

_It was just a mistake until it wasn't Ruby._

"I hope you enjoy your gift and make the most of it. Goodnight." She dropped without another glance and turned to head for the basement.

She had barely made it to touch the handle when Ruby was calling out behind her in irritation.

"You know I'm really getting tired of you just walking away."

"Well I'm getting tired of your games." Christina replied, turning around to lean against the door. A face she hoped spoke only indifference and nothing in resemblance of that side of her Ruby had seen in the phone room during their heated exchange despite the coiling tightening its hold.

"Games?" Ruby stood up from the couch just as Christina folded her hands before her. 

_Here we go._

_Again._

_At least she didn't have those damned cards._

Still, she continued. 

"Yes. The longing guilty looks. The tempted timid touches or the shellshocked unintended kiss and the desperate intentional ones." Christina snapped out. 

"First of all, I didn't tell you to kiss me,"

"You shouldn't have to tell someone to kiss you if in fact that is what they want to do. When it is what you want them to do!"

"And that is your problem. You keep thinking you know what I want!" Ruby bit back stepping around the couch to stand in the entryway. 

"So you don't want me to kiss you?" She asked before lifting her chin up. "Or you prefer me to kiss you as William?"

Fire blazed in Ruby's eyes then. "I didn't say any of that and don't play going there either! We discussed that already."

Christina pushed off the door and took a few steps closer. "Well then you're right. I don't know what you want because I don't think _you_ even know what you want. But if I haven't been any clearer allow me to remedy that. I told you I want to kiss whatever you want me to kiss. That means whenever, however and as whoever. So long as I get to kiss _you._ That's what I want and that is where I stand."

Ruby scoffed incredulously. "That's a lie because you haven't drank your little itty bitty potion since I've been here and I don't even have one anymore. You don't want to kiss me as William. At least not now. And I cant kiss William because I'm actually kissing you. And _that_ is also your problem. Forgetting your own damn spell!"

"My problem?" She asked, tilting her head. 

"Yeah your problem!" Ruby answered back just as quickly. Her own feet closing the distance between them. "You're so used to taking what you want however you want-..."

Christina audibly groaned. "...And now we're back to explaining to me about my privilege-"

"I'm not done!" Ruby snapped. Her eyes blazing and beautiful and daring Christina to interrupt again. The blonde licked her lips and looked at her under her lashes. When seeing that the devil wouldn't interrupt again she pressed on. "I'm not talking about your white ass in that way. I am talking about you as a lover. I'm not talking to William, I'm talking to Christina. The real Christina. Whoever the fuck that is."

The blonde breathed deeply in agitation. 

"You're still seeing this as something to weigh differently. As if there is anyone else in this house besides myself wanting your company."

"Because I have no other way to see it Christina. Because you're still missing the point!"

"And what is the point Ruby?!"

"Patience! Learning to wait for something you want to be given to you. No lies. No secrets. No deception. No buying expensive gifts or leaving wads of money. Or magic. That no matter how bad you want it or how certain you are to get it, you wait because it's worth it. Because what's yours will always be."

Christina opened her mouth to respond but couldn't find any words at the moment. Swallowing from Ruby's heated gaze and heavy double edged words. 

_I will be yours_ . _I am yours. Wait for me_.

Ruby's eyes remained on her before softening with a sigh. "Thank you for the gift but you don't have to buy me..." She pointed to the guitar on the couch behind them. "You never did. Then or now." 

With that she stepped around Christina and up the stairs.

* * *

Ruby sighed leaning back in the tub. Watching the bubbles move about concealing most of her form. Her eyes darted ever so often to the bathroom door expecting blonde hair and blue eyes to be peering at her and disappointment when those expectations faltered. Knowing herself to be a glutton for punishment after just demanding that her lover wait on her lead. 

Her eyes closed briefly just when the silence started to become unbearable. Suddenly snapping open at the slow building music that started to fill the room. Ruby sat up looking around in confusion for the source and finding nothing amiss nor the culprit. Not even a radio in sight to blame.

"What the hell?" She whispered fearing that the house was haunted or she was finally losing her senses. Somehow the vibrations seemed to echo through the walls. Then confusion melted realization and a smile at the first flow of lyrics and the sound of her own name. 

_I got a girl and Ruby is her name_

_She don't love me but I love her just the same_

_Ruby, Ruby I want you_

_Like a ghost and I'm going to haunt you_

_Ruby, Ruby when will you be mine_

Christina.

Settling back against the porcelain she listened to the words. Trying not to scowl at her feet tapping against the tub along with the beat. Feeling her heart hammering at the sweetness of the romantic gesture. The smooth tactic behind it and the simplicity that wasn't simple at all.

_Well, each time I see you baby my heart cries_

_Well, I'm going to steal you away from all those guys_

_Come the sunny day I met you_

_I made a bet that I would get you_

_Ruby, Ruby when will you be mine._

Finally stepping out of the bathtub the music slowly changed to another. 

_Ooh, gee, my ooh gee_

_Well, ooh gee_

_Why I love that girl, love that girl_

_Ooh, please, listen to me_

_Hear, hear, hear my plea_

_Why I love that girl_

Ruby couldn't help laughing as she toweled off, slipping into her robe before heading into the bedroom. 

_Hold me, baby, squeeze me_

_Never let me go_

_I'm not takin' chances_

_Because I love her, I love her so_

_Ooh, gee, yes I love her_

_Yes, I need her_

_Why I love that girl, love that girl_

The volume increased enough to disturb the neighbors despite their joking of it earlier. Knowing very well that Christina Braithwhite gave as much fucks as she did about anyone finding fault when she was having her fun. Ruby rolled her eyes at the corniness of it all but her heart swelling at the person responsible. At her lover that knew far too much, sometimes for her own damn good and still had so much to learn and relearn. And so far the smooth bitch was earning back her stripes.

Three short raps against the door tore Ruby from her thoughts as she stepped over to pull it open. Of course facing her with a blank expression save for the swirl of emotions in those piercing blue eyes was Christina. Her frame casually leaning against the wall.

"I'm shocked you know how to knock."

"You were taking too long." 

"Keep it up and you're going to be waiting even longer."

Christina leveled her with a stare. Reading her expression in case her fire was still burning hot. Ruby was ready to laugh and shout at her again at the foolishness of thinking she had to test the waters after such a stellar display to rival those classic boons novels. Laughing because even if the waters were deemed to be rough, the woman before her would dive right on in without a second thought. And if she did, it would be only to see if Ruby had jumped in too.

Christina cleared her throat and leant a bit to the side to brandish the blue beauty of a guitar. Ruby realized in the right lighting the color matched her eyes especially when the thought seemed to have the woman looking at her intently after righting herself.

"In accordance to your words from earlier, it is ill mannered to receive a gift and then return it." She said, extending the instrument with both hands. Ruby sighed accepting it once more. 

"Thank you."

"And I wasn't trying to buy you. Not even with a guitar as the center of a child's dream."

"Well I didn't mean to accuse you of that. "

"Yes, you did. But it's alright. I like challenges. I like _your_ challenge." She answered simply. 

"And I like _your_ take on this challenge, white girl. While not my cup of tea, I can appreciate your taste in music, for now."

Christina flashed her eyes up in thought. "I couldn't decide if I wanted to sweeten you up or piss you off some more. Shh-boom, Shh-bored correct?"

Ruby huffed knowing if that song had come through she would've kicked the door closed on her pretty face.

"Christina Braithwhite, if you play that song I will burn this whole house down." Ruby gritted through clenched teeth despite smiling at her. The action resulting in the corner of the blondes lips turning upward.

"You're certainly not boring." She quipped earning her a proper smile.

A silence fell between them returning that stifling energy not meant for them as Ruby turned away to carefully place the guitar on the bed. "How did you pull that sweet shit off?"

Behind her she could hear the other woman shuffle her feet. The static scratches returned until a familiar tune filled the room. Ruby closed her eyes, no longer holding back her smiles. 

_Earth angel, earth angel_

_Will you be mine?_

_My darling dear_

_Love you all the time_

_I'm just a fool_

_A fool in love with you_

"The house you threaten to burn down has a unique ventilation system. Sound travels and I may have influenced some things with magic and a radio." Christina explained.

"Well consider me impre-..." 

Ruby's voice faltered. Turning around with a wide grin to find Christina standing behind her extending a hand in wait. The intention was not lost on her as she placed her hand on top of the pale open palm. Christina eyes looking down at their interlocked fingers before licking her lips.

"I told you earlier that the only variable was time and now you." She started before making sure their eyes met. "I will wait for you, Ruby Baptiste. But only one condition."

"Finally, I was waiting for it." Ruby mused aloud but didn't pull away. The energy having long shifted and gravitating her towards this woman. Long fingers closing to hold her hand as she slowly guided the woman to close the space between them. Her own feet moving closer.

"When I no longer have to wait, when time is no longer a variable, and I have you, never doubt how much I care for you."

Ruby peered up mulling over her words before nodding. The sincerity and fear behind them. 

"Okay." 

"Okay."

Without prompt, Christina reached up to frame her face between both hands. Blue eyes electric and dancing silently with brown, taking everything in of each other. Ruby's eyes falling closed at the sight of her leaning in. Prepared to drop all defenses and notions of patience to feel that mouth on her again. Her shock and racing heart didn't settle when soft lips barely ghosted over her own and grazed one cheek and then the other. A soft tender kiss landing dangerously close at the corner of her mouth and yet not close enough. Those lips continuing a breathless trail up where another feathered touch of a gentle kiss found the tip of her nose. Ruby's mouth fell open as she leaned into the space of the person holding and caressing her so gently. Then finally a firm yet lingering kiss settled on her forehead before those hands released her face to wrap around her shoulders in a tight embrace. 

Ruby's hands immediately followed suit to hold on to Christina. Allowing her body the sensation to be wrapped up by the figure who in truth had long embraced her. Far too frightened to let go and the moment be ruined.

"How am I doing?" Christina finally asked softly and uncertain.

"You're doing good." Ruby answered in assurance. The chin on her shoulder nodding.

"You know I could just kiss you and be done with it, Ruby." 

"It ain't happening, whit-....Christina."

The body flush against her own vibrated from chuckling as Ruby smiled holding her tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> You really made it this far?


End file.
